Rember
by Evil Once Swan
Summary: This story is about Regina White/Mills she is an abusive relation ship with Leo an arranged marriage made by her mother. Emma is also in the story and will play a big roll in Regina's life Swan Queen is end game for this story
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband , to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? Regina knew that she couldn't say no matter how much she didn't want this it was an arranged marriage and she had not know Leo very long. And do you Leo White take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? I do after all the vows where said they shared a kiss neither of them really wanted.

Later that evening at the wedding reception Leo was off god knows where with his best men. while regina was left alone to mix and mingle with some people she know and some she didn't but she was happy in that moment when she saw the blond walk through the door she shouted across the room EMMA the blond looked straight at the woman in white with long brown hair she started to walk to her. when they where close they imbraced into a hug , hi Regina said i'm so glad you came. me to say where is that husband of yourse regina shook her head i dont know before Emma could even ask another question she was interrupted by none othere than Cora Regina's come with me to the lady's room Cora grabbed Regina's wrist tight dragging her to the bathroom regina didnt have a choice in the matter. When they got to in to the bathroom Cora check nobody was in the stalls and she shoved one of the chairs in the bathroom under the door knob to stop anybody coming in.

Cora starts to shout at Regina what is she doing hear, Regina starts to stutter out her answer becau... because i invited her. why Cora snapped back Regina stutters again because she is my friend and she is Daniels sister. Cora looked at Regina with daggers in her eyes do you know how that must make your husband feel you cut her off now Regina do you understand me you are not to see her or her family ever Regina replied to her mother by saying yes mother she knew she was no match for her mother and there was no point in fighting.

While Cora and Regina was in the bathroom Leo saw Emma and went storming over to her, what are you doing hear i was invited Emma snaps who he shouts you wife Emma says in calm voice. i will leave if that is what you want as soon as a give her the wedding present i got her. we want nothing from you now leave Emma hear the voice behind her and knew it was Regina's mother. Emma looks to Regina with soft eyes full of sadness for the woman. Regina do you want me to leave before Regina could even answer. Leo grabs Emma by the wrist and drags her from the party with some help from two of his best men throwing her to the gravel floor of the car park Emma's snaps you bastards and starts to walk to her car.

As she walks to the car and open the door to her parents car she is pushed into car by an unknown force a hand grabs her mouth to stop her from screaming. Emma uses all the strength she has to fight back but he is so much stronger than she is he starts to pull and rips at her blue dress he pulls down her pants and takes his hand away from her mouth. Emma takes this chance to scream as she dose she earns a hard slap which send her head in to the metal door handle giving her a bluer she know she cant fight back anymore he sticks her pants in her mouth that should shut you up he say. He forces him self inside her Emma starts to cry looking away as she sees headlights in the distance she feels him cum insider her she feels sick to her stomach. as the car headlights get closer and they light up the car as they pass she sees his face she looks at him with tears in her eyes he pulls out the panties from he mouth you bastard she says he grabs her mouth to shush her. Leo whisperers in her ear you tell anybody about this and i will make sure you are re united with your brother. you got that Emma nods her head Leo leaves the car Emma stays there she starts to cry pulling her dress together the best she can shes got a long ride back home.


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS IS MY FIRST FULL FAN FICTION I HAVE WANTED TO WRITE I HAVE MANY CHAPTERS EVENTUALLY SWAN QUEEN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMENTS AND THANKS FOR READING _

Regina goes back to the honeymoon suite the wedding party went down and Regina had a raging headache and decided to call it a night she bid some of her guest a farewell and said good night to her mother and father how was also leaving for the night. she walked back to her hotel room some wedding not she fought to her self she sat in her hotel room for over an hour and she was getting tired she decided to call it a night and take off her dress.

As she just zipped down the side of the dress Leo stumbles through the door taking one look at Regina he regains his posture. Regina starts to walk away to get changed in the bathroom Leo grabs her by the wrist hard pulling her back where do you think your going he shouts. Regina looks at him softly not wanting to anger him more i was going to finish get changed Regina goes to walk away again. Leo grabs her again pushing her on to the bed Regina could smell the alcohol on his breath and it turned her stomach. stop please she shouted she didn't want this to happen like this she though to her self. he pulls her back up off the bed by her neck and pulls her dress down off her shoulders as it lays on the floor he pushes Regina back down on the bed. Regina try's with all her strength to push him away pleading for him stop as he starts to bite her neck touching her breast he kiss her lips rougher trying to stick his tongue in her mouth she bites on his bottom lip to try and make him stop causing it to bleed. you bitch he says slapping her hard a cross the face causing Regina to cry out he rips her panties down her leg and enters her not caring if Regina was ready for him he forced his way in not caring for her pleasure after he came inside her she stopped crying knowing it was over.

4 months later

Regina wearer is my dinner its in the microwave dear she came down the stairs she ducks just in time to miss the plate of food coming to wards her. you think im going to eat that cold peace of shit Leo shouts. Regina goes to run back upstairs as she Leo coming towards her she knows what she is in far she slips on the last step Leo takes this time to grab Regina's leg and drag her back down the stairs. Regina starts to shout please Leo im sorry you weren't home so ate with out you i thought i could warm it up when you got home.

he grabs her by the neck well next time you cook my food for when i get in the house so its warm and i don't have to do it myself. You are the woman of the house that is your job as the good house wife but your not. he slaps her across the face making Regina fall to the floor her hands flying to her red check as she goes to get up he kicks her in the stomach. he Neal's down to her this is what you get if you disobey me or if you don't clean your act up do you understand Leo says sharply at her. Regina nods her head Leo walks away and out of the house i will go out for dinner this time i will be back later as the door closes Regina lets out a sharp breath that hurts she hold her stomach as she walks back upstairs to rest her aching and bruised body.


	3. Chapter 3

your pregnant no what that cant be Emma says i haven't even slept with anybody then she rember's Regina's wedding night she starts to cry no no no she says out loud it cant be she pulls her dress down and gets of the doctors chair. miss swan the doctor shouts after her but Emma is out of the door she cant breath she needs ear she gets outside of the hospital she stroked her stomach undecided of what she will do how she will break this to her parents she cant tell them the truth of what happened.

Regina im home Leo says she has dinner ready on the table just has likes it. she sits at the other end of the big table an d starts to eat in silence also the way Leo likes it after dinner she went o tidy her mess up in the kitchen that's when Leo comes in behind her and starts to kiss her neck as she is washing the pots in sink he grabs her waist turning her around as he goes in for a kiss she pushes him back Leo i don't feel very well i love you she lied but not tonight she turned back round continuing to wash the dishes. Leo turned her back around roughly she knew where this was going she was still saw from last weeks events. he had anger in his face i don't care Regina your job is to please me your falling your job again as the good house wife you are spouse to please me he says sharply. i am the one that goes out earns the money so you can live like this you do noting Regina you are useless. At this Regina snaps back knowing she shouldn't you don't let me do anything you wont let me work because you want me to have dinner on the table and the hose tidy for when you get home im only aloud out of the hose with you or when there is a family occasion. this earned her a hard slap to her check. Leo grabbed Regina by the hair dragging her in to the living room where he beat her she could feel the darkness clouding her eyes when Leo kicks her stomach she cry's im pregnant as she blacks out. Leo stops picking her up carrying her to the car he would take her to the hospital to check that the baby was all right. Regina woke up on the way to the hospital Leo look at her as she groaned in the back seat she healed her stomach after she saw the private family Dr Gold she was able to go home the baby was fine Leo had said she had fell of the kitchen side while cleaning the top of kitchen cabinet.

it had been 5 months since she had found out she was pregnant and she was just starting to show her parents where the type of people that a girl had to wait to she was married to have a child. and she couldn't tell them the truth of what happened she told them that she had un protected sex with i random guy at Regina's wedding which earned her a slap from her mother her father told her to get rid of it or she would be disowned she was disgusted with them she understood the slap but she couldn't get rid of the baby the thought had crossed her mind but she couldn't do it after all it wasn't the baby falt it was that monster Regina married.


	4. Chapter 4

months later

Leo had not abused her at all she liked that he had changed but it also scared her what he would be like after the baby was born would he go back and start hitting our child she shivered from the thought of it.

After a long family dinner with her parents Regina was so tired her and Leo went to bed early after seeing Regina and Leo's parents out of the door. later in to the night Regina started to feel really sharp pains in her stomach she knew something was wrong she turned on the bedside table light to discover blood she was in a pool of blood. she screamed which woke Leo he turned to see the blood as Regina let out another scream of pain he looked at her with discuses she couldn't believe how he changed and the as was about to leave the room he tells her you are worthless you cant even carry my baby and at that he leaves.

Regina was shock what was she started to breath heavy she phoned daddy i need you please come its the baby at this she starts to cry. Regina stay there im on my way Regina starts to move to the bathroom to get into clean cloths she calipees to the floor in pain 20 minutes later her father shows up running threw the house he goes up stares to find Regina on the floor. Regina he shouts with panic in his voice Regina looks up but fails to meet her fathers eyes henry picks Regina up stay with me baby girl. your mother has gone to get Leo from the office at this Regina starts to cry more he knows she stutters out. this makes henry stop at the bottom step of the stares that bastard left you hear to bleed to death yes daddy was Regina's words he said i was worthless because i couldn't hold his child.

They got to the hospital and Regina was left with the family nurse and doctor to deliver the baby. 4 hours later Cora turned up with a drunk Leo, henry went up to him and punished him in the face making Leo fall back. you left my daughter to bleed to death do you have any idea what she is going trough right now he shouts. Leo just laughs why should i care she is worthless a burden to me now she cant even hold my child. At this henry hit him again the hospital staff had to pull them f each other even though some would have let henry to let him rip the monster to shreds.

Cora open her mouth that's enough she says in a commanding voice, henry where is Regina in the second room to the left Cora opened the door to find her daughter asleep and hooked up to machines. henry walks to Cora side to go in to the room he says in a mad voice she passed out after giving birth she has lost a lot of blood that what the machines are there for they she will be able to leave as soon as she has got enough blood and strength so a couple of weeks Dr Gold says behind them.

Cora walks in to the room she taps Regina's cheek wake up Regina mother wants to talk to you, Regina hears a voice she starts to wake mother she says with a quite voice. Yes dear mother henry is in the room with her while Leo waits outside. Cora speaks again when you are well enough you are to go back home with Leo do you understand. before Regina could say a single word henry jumps oh no she is not she is coming back home with us she is not staying with that monster. she has no choice Cora spat out coldly i will not let my daughter go anywhere near him. Cora spit back shocking both henry and Regina she is not your child and she is in this mess because of you.

what is all henry can say i had an afire with Gold knowing you couldn't get me pregnant i decided to look else where Regina didn't know what to say she felt her hole world crumbling around her she couldn't believe that the man who is her family private doctor and uncle is her father, she couldn't believe how fucked up her family was.

1 week later

Regina was released from the hospital she went home with Leo in a silent car. when she got out of the car Leo ignored her letting himself in to the house not holding the door for Regina. Regina went straight up stairs to bed watching as Leo walked in to the study to drink which only scared Regina more than the silence. but she did as the doctor her father instructed her to do get plenty of bed rest.


End file.
